


Slytherin Twin's Domination

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Worship, F/M, Femdom, Futadom, Futanari, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, Oaths & Vows, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Slavery, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: Harry was getting desperate for a date to the Yule Ball, however, by some twist of fate, he is approached by the first-year twins from Slytherin, and they want to be his date, just so they can experience what the Yule Ball is like. However, unknown to him, those twins want more than that tonight. [Hestia Carrow x Flora Carrow x Harry Potter] [One-Shot][WARNING - THIS CONTAINS THINGS LIKE; FUTADOM, SLAVERY, OLDER MAN X YOUNGER WOMEN, COCK WORSHIP]
Relationships: Flora Carrow/Harry Potter, Hestia Carrow/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Slytherin Twin's Domination

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that because we never got official ages for the twins, Hestia and Flora, I will vary their age when they are used in different fanfictions, to spice things up a little of course.
> 
> /x/
> 
> Join the Discord! We are nearly at 100 members!
> 
> Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

Harry Potter was unsure of what do to. The Yule Ball was quickly approaching, and he and Ron still were yet to find a date. For himself, or for Ron, as he knew that Ron wasn’t all that great at approaching women with his... less than tactful approach.

So, here he was, pacing about in one of the lesser used corridors of the castle, where there weren’t that many portraits to disrupt his train of thought, with their useless advice that would never work on this day and age. 

Not unless he wanted to be expelled, or worst, arrested. Which he didn’t, by the way. Although, it was a handy little thought. Maybe if that was the case, he would be able to exit this stupid competition that landed him in a whole bunch of hot water with basically everyone!

Shaking his head from those thoughts, Harry mentally reprimanded himself of thinking like that.

So far, he had come up with a few possible dates that could help himself and Ron to not look like a fool by being alone, however, as he thought more about it, the more unlikely that it seemed to be.

The Patil twins, Padma and Parvati, were the only ones in which could be the most approachable of the list, and he knew that they would listen to or be willing to accept him and Ron as their dates... mainly because he knew of their small  crush they had on him.

“Excuse me, Harry.”

Blinking in confusion as he heard a rather young voice speak out to him, he turned on his heel, and he was even more confused when he was greeted by a pair of First Years, who looked near identical barring a few small features, and that they were wearing the Slytherin colored garbs, with the badge proudly displayed on their left breast of the robes.

Both girls had rather silky and luscious brown hair, that seemed to have a certain shine to it, with the length of the hair of the left girl being just past her shoulders, whilst the girl on the right had hair that went down just to the middle of her chest.

Yet, one thing was for certain, their grayish-blue eyes were locked onto him, almost unblinkingly and not even showing any emotion, which was certainly creepy to be under that sort of look.

Hell, he would rather be under Snape’s  scrutinizing gaze or Rita’s rather hungry look rather than being under this... blank look!

“Yes?” He spoke out, before looking around, almost confusedly at the fact that a pair of young First Years somehow managed to find him, “May I help you? I am kind off busy.” He questioned, wanting to know why these two Slytherin girls were approaching.

Not that he hated all Slytherin’s of course, only a select few, and especially ones that started with ‘D’ and ended with ‘Raco’.

“We have noticed that you seem to be having trouble finding a date for the Yule Ball.” The twin on the right said, still not showing any emotion on her face.

In which, Harry thought was rather cute... in an odd-way... although, he grimaced at how poorly that sounded within his mind, and he was just thankful that he didn't’ outright say it. That would be weird and inappropriate.

“You know this... because?” Harry questioned, a little off-put by how a pair of First Year girls knew this.

“Every one of our... associates are rambling on about how the  _ ‘Great’ _ Harry Potter hasn’t gotten a date yet.” The twin on the left said, still locking her gaze with Harry’s eyes and using quotation marks as she said ‘Great’.

He didn’t know why, but these twins were starting to really make him paranoid.

_ ‘I’m not that obvious... am I?’  _ He questioned himself, wondering if he had really been that obvious with his growing concerns about being  unsuccessful with finding a date to the Yule Ball.

“Which is why, we came to find you.” The twin on the right said, taking over the speaking for her twin, “We want to ask you if you were willing to take us to the Yule Ball.” She finished off, showing no hints of emotion on her face, but her eyes were all telling.

They really wanted to go, and it showed by how their eyes were shining in a miniscule amount of hope.

“Uhm... is that even allowed?” He quickly questioned, unsure if that was even possible.

“It is.” The twin on the left said, flicking a lock of her hair out of her face, “If you get the necessary permission from your Head of House.”

“Uh... sure, I’ll see if that is possible, although, you wouldn’t mind being with Ron either, will you... he  kind of needs a date as well.” Harry quickly explained to the two First Years. Hoping that they will understand his plight.

“We do mind, in fact.” The twin on the right said, looking mildly annoyed at the mention of the gangly and annoying redhead's name.

“We will only go with you.” The twin on the left said, quickly shooting her twin a stern look, almost to admonish her for how she spoke, before turning to Harry and the most innocent and heart wrenching pleading look that he had ever seen, “Please? We really want to go the Yule Ball... we always heard great stories about it, and wanted to know if it was true.”

Harry was about to retort, or once again try to convince the twins in front of him, but he quickly closed his mouth.

If he were able to get permission from Professor McGonagall, it would solve his date problem... and with his inability to have a  moderately decent conversation with other girls, perhaps this was the most ideal way to go.

Sure, it might start more unwanted rumors about him... but at least it would be something.

“Fine...” He muttered out, trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to Ron... hopefully he would be able to understand, or perhaps, he would be able to find a date on his own.

“Excellent.” The left twin said, a pleased smile on her face.

“Thank you, Harry. For giving us this chance.” The right twin said, an equally pleased smile upon her face, much like her twin.

As they nodded their heads at him in tandem, and turned around to head somewhere else to go about their day, he quickly called out an, “Excuse me!” As he finally remembered that he didn’t even know their names, yet accepted them as his ‘date’ to the Yule Ball

Halting, they both looked over their shoulders, a questioning look in their eyes, “Yes?” They replied in  tandem , like it was the most normal thing to do.

“May... may I know your names?” He asked them, hoping they would be nice enough to do that.

“Of course.” The twin on the right said, turning around and pushing a strand of hair out of her face, quickly revealing that she had a small ball piercing on her right ear, “My name is Hestia. Hestia Carrow.” She introduced herself.

“My name is Flora. Flora Carrow.” The twin on the left said, idly flicking her hair, and revealing that she had a small ball piercing of the exact same shade of green as her twin, only this time, it was on her left ear.

With their names being known to Harry, and their possible date to the Yule Ball, they turned around once more and started to walk away, the clicking of their feet echoing slightly through the empty corridor.

“Flora... Hestia Carrow.” He muttered to himself, before quickly gazing out of the window that was near the ceiling, and seeing that it was starting to become late as the sun started to set, “Better find Professor McGonagall...” He said, before turning around and heading towards his Head of House’s quarters.

Now, he needed to think of an excuse to actually convince Professor McGonagall to allow him to take the twins to the Yule Ball with him.

* * *

Finding himself in the office of Professor McGonagall, his Head of House, he shifted lightly on his feet, as he was replaying the excuse that he thought of on the way down to her office.

“Excuse me, Professor McGonagall.” Harry called out, making himself known to the aged female Professor, who was sitting at her desk, most likely grading some papers.

Looking up from her paperwork, a rather annoyed look on her face that quickly disappeared once she spotted one of her lions, “Oh, Mr. Potter.” Professor McGonagall said, almost sounding surprised to see him here in her office, “What can I do for you?” She questioned him.

“It’s about the Yule Ball...” He begun, before he was cut off by Professor McGonagall, who was looking a little annoyed.

“The answer is no, Mr. Potter. You cannot skip the Yule Ball tradition, especially now since you are a Champion for Hogwarts.” She said, pinching the bridge of her nose at what she assumed what Harry was here for.

“Actually, Professor.” Harry said, quickly trying to placate his irate Professor and Head of House, “It’s about what happened a few minutes ago.” He quickly explained to her.

“Go on...” Professor McGonagall droned on.

Harry shifted on his feet awkwardly, “Well... I got approached by the twins, Hestia and Flora, and they wanted to be my date, and I accepted, and I was wondering if you would allow me to do so.”

“Mr. Potter, that is highly inappropriate!” McGonagall stated, standing up from her seat and looking at him with a critical eye, “You should know better than that.”

“I know... but, they really wanted to go to the Ball... and since I don’t have a date, I might as well grant their wish.” He explained himself.

Professor McGonagall seemed to ponder for a few moments, before sighing to herself, before sitting back down on the desk, “So, you are here for my permission then.” She stated, leaning back on her seat.

“Yes... I am hoping that this is fine with you.” Harry said, shifting on his feet once more. He was actually amazed that this lie that he thought of, mixed with some truth of course was actually making it this far.

“Mr. Potter, you are aware of how this would look on you, right?” She said, staring directly into his eyes.

“Yes, ma’am.” Harry replied back, nodding his head and grimacing slightly as he already pictured what would happen, “But, if I can grant these girls’ dreams, then I would gladly take the brunt of the things that would be said about me.” He added on, conviction clear in his voice.

McGonagall muttered something under her breath, in which Harry was able to distinguish, ‘Too selfless and kind for his own good.’

She then brought her eyes and locked onto his own bottle-green ones, before a very stern expression came upon her features, in which was probably the sternest that he had ever seen from her, “Mr. Potter, do be aware that if you take advantage of these girls, and they report it, you will find yourself expelled, and sent to Azkaban on some serious offences.”

Harry grimaced once again at the thought of Azkaban, hearing the stories about it from Sirius and Hagrid were terrible, and he never wanted to experience it in his life... nor did he ever want to come face to face with a Dementor once again, “I understand, ma’am.” He said, dipping his head low.

Sighing once more, McGonagall quickly pulled out a small slip from her desk, before scribbling something down on it and giving it to him, “Show this if you get pulled up on it.” She spoke out.

Harry nodded his head, taking the small piece of parchment and placing it within his pocket, “Thank you, Professor.” He murmured out, however, before he could turn around, he was stopped by McGonagall once again.

“Harry.” She said, causing him to look up at her, a confused expression on his face, however, that went away when he saw the faintest of smiles grace her lips, “I’m proud of you, for trying to bridge the gap between the Slytherin and Gryffindor house.” She said, before quickly shooing him away, “I’m sure you need to find some dress robes for the Ball, and I need to get back to marking the Third Year student’s papers.

“Yes, Professor.” Harry quickly said, “Uh... I hope marking goes well for you.” He said, before leaving the office, leaving McGonagall alone in her chair.

“That boy...” She muttered out, before shaking her head and groaning lightly once she noticed how many papers she had left to mark.

* * *

Harry Potter was nervously glancing around the corridor of the Great Hall. He was wearing something that he had managed to pick up at a Formal Wear shop in Diagon Alley, which basically looked like a regular muggle work suit, however, with a bit more added... flair to it.

All he really wore was a black suit that a large cut, allowing his more formal white shirt that had vertical lines running down it, and resting comfortably near the collar of the shirt was a simple white bowtie.

He was also wearing a pair of black suit pants, along with white socks with a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

He could easily say it was probably the most uncomfortable thing that he had to wear, but he would have to deal with it, considering that every other guy had to wear something along those lines, although, some looked much more comfortable with them on.

He could feel himself shaking, whether it be from excitement, nervousness or something else that he couldn’t quite pinpoint, he didn’t know.

But, seeing all of the girls coming down the stairways to their dates, wearing dresses that must’ve cost a small fortune, but they all looked absolutely fabulous. Each of them either hugging their figure, or revealing their figures for the first time as they weren’t wearing loose clothing or the baggy  Hogwarts robes.

However, seeing all of the time and effort that the girls put into their outfits, with getting their hair done, getting the right amount of makeup on their faces, with their bright lipstick on their lips was really making it hard to not pay attention at them.

Each time he saw someone lucky guy  have a girl like that, it made him jealous somewhat. But, at the same time, it also gave him this nervous buzz and jitters.

He wondered what Hestia and Flora would look like. What would they wear? What sort of makeup would they have? Or what other accessories would they have on their bodies to make them stand out even more from the very brief time that he saw them for the first time in the previous week.

“Harry.”

Hearing the two identical voices call out his name simultaneously, Harry turned around, and for the first time in a week, he saw the Carrow twins, and he had to physically stop himself from having his jaw hit the floor in amazement.

Hestia and Flora were wearing beautiful dresses that flared outwards, giving them this muggle princess appearance, the dresses were a soft jade green color, although, the bottom half of the dress looked like it was made with softer material, and was almost fuzzy in quality.

The top of the dress had small glittering sparkles scattered throughout, and the straps of the dresses rested comfortably around their flawless pale skin, and Harry – much to his shame – could tell that the twins weren’t that developed in the breast area, despite comparing them with the size of Lavender Brown’s when she was a first year.

If he had to guess, he would guess that they were both a simple A-cup... maybe a little higher if he was being polite.

“Wow...” He muttered out, his eyes glued to their forms as they slowly descended down the staircase, “You look... stunning.” Harry said after a small pause, trying his best to think of the correct word.

Flora – Harry could tell who it was because of the ball piercing in her left ear – placed a dainty hand in front of her lips before tittering lightly at their date, how he was literally eyeing them to oblivion.

“Why, thank you, Harry.” Hestia tittered out as well, before giving a small twirl, showing off her dress fully to him, “You look rather dashing yourself.” She muttered out, before adding a sly wink of her own as she all but undressed him with her eyes.

Harry blushed a deep red, scratching the back of his head in  embarrassment from the compliment he received from two beautiful girls, “Thank you.”

It never came to mind that he just called two First Year students beautiful, nor that he was being undressed by their grayish-blue eyes as they seemed to nod to themselves.

All that he cared about were the two absolutely gorgeous girls that he could proudly call a date.

“Everyone! Get in line!” McGonagall called out, poking her head out through the massive double doors of the Great Hall, “Champions, you have the honor of walking into the Hall first, along with having the honors of the first dance!” She added on.

Gulping lightly, Harry looked towards Hestia and Flora, who seemed to be looking at him with a certain look

However, he soon  realized what they were waiting for, giving a small  _ ‘Oh’  _ of embarrassment, Harry quickly placed his arms in the correct position, allowing the twins to hook their arms with his, all but linking  them together.

Harry could feel his pants tighten uncomfortably as he was squished between two beautiful girls, who seemed to be content with leaning their heads upon his shoulders, and slightly nudging him with their rather perky buttocks, which he could feel even through their dresses.

* * *

As the night went on, and all of the necessary dancing was completed – he had to admit, dancing was... challenging, but also fun – and everything was settled in, everyone had their fill of dinner and drinks, Harry was left conversing with the two  Slytherin first year students.

Harry could tell that it was extremely late in the night, mainly because of the fact that it was nearly  pitch-black outside, but also for the fact that everyone was getting a little  drowsy , and people were yawning like mad.

However, for him, he was still wide awake.

Yet, it was mostly because as they night had been going on further and  further , Harry’s reluctance and concern that he had at the beginning of the ball had now been going down, and instead, rising in its place was lust

It had mainly started after the ‘Champions Dance’, where all the Champions of the tournament got the  privilege of the first dance.

Maybe it was the slightly  alcoholic beverage that the twins meant when they said they were ‘sprucing’ up his drink.

He had read the label, and it didn’t have anything of concern, just a little flavoring.

“Harry.”

Blinking back into existence as he was lost in thought, Harry turned his gaze opposite him, where he saw that Hestia was looking at him, looking a little worse for wear and had a slight layer of sweat upon her body from dancing and just with all the body heat lingering in the area.

“Yes, Hestia?” He questioned softly, taking another small sip of his drink.

“I want you to follow us.” She said, before looking next to her, “Ready to leave, Flora?” She asked her twin.

“I am, Hestia.” Flora said, who was in better condition than her sister, as she did less dancing than her as well.

Looking between the two, Harry just simply thought that they were tired, considering that they were only eleven – maybe twelve, birthdays were odd like that for Hogwarts - and for the fact that they might not be used to such large and... tiring events.

“Alright.” Harry simply said, getting up from his chair – after finishing off the rest of the drink – and by the time that he placed his glass down on the table, both twins were already at his sides.

Flashing them a rather lopsided smile, Harry outstretched both of his arms to them, which they happily lopped theirs around, “So, where to, ladies?”

Despite her nature, Flora let loose a slight titter, “Towards the Slytherin Dungeon, good sir.”

Nodding his head, Harry begun walking the two young beauties out of the Great Hall. It would be a long trip to the Slytherin Dungeons, but at least he was actually somewhat looking forward to going towards it this time.

However, Harry did not notice the knowing look, nor the smirks of victory that the twins sent each other.

* * *

As Harry was making his way through the lower levels of the castle, inching ever closer to the Slytherin common rooms, the twins continued to make some small talk to Harry, which, in his opinion was a whole lot better than what they did earlier to him.

Things were said that were burnt into his mind, and he wasn’t sure if he hated it, or loved it.

** FLASHBACK **

_ “So, Harry.” Hestia said, garnering his attention, and he saw that there was this seductive glint in her eyes, “How would you feel if myself and Flora started to make out with each, for your pleasure?” _

_ “I-I... huh!?” Harry yelped out, totally not expecting that to come from the mouth of a girl years younger than him. _

_ “What about if we... worshipped your cock, make you feel like you are on top of the world?” Flora queried, not even acting shocked as her sister said something like that, however, her hands slowly trailed down from his pecs, down towards his pants, making him squirm as he tried his best to not get hard at the thought. _

_ “How would you feel if-” Hestia questioned, striking in just after her sister finished speaking,”-one of us licked your ass?” She seemed to peer up at him, as if her eyes were searching for an answer in his body language. _

_ “I-I... I...” Harry was literally speechless as the girls continued on, describing... these obscenities! _

_ However, soon, it became too much for Harry to handle, as Hestia once again spoke out. _

_ “Then, how about you watch us, as we swallow everything you release, like good... little... girls.” Hestia whispered seductively in his ear, also bringing her hand down to Harry’s crotch. _

_ Harry could only whimper as he felt the hands of the twins land on his cock and gave it a little squeeze, “I... I...” Harry trailed off, blushing up a storm as he quickened his pace, thus forcing the hands of the twins off of his cock, where he could finally  _ _ breathe _ _ a sigh of relief, “Let’s just get you back...” _

** FLASHBACK END **

_ ‘Great...’ _ Harry thought to himself as he remembered that earlier conversation.

Thoughts of watching Hestia and Flora make out with each other, before they sunk down to their knees and put his cock and balls into their mouths, then, when all of that was finished, how they would make out with each other once again, swapping his cum from each other's mouths, before looking at him and giving a nice, good swallow.

Which of course, made him groan as he felt his pants tighten rather painfully. Not once had it registered that they were a few years younger than him, that had made its way out of his mind after his first few dances with them, after they had shown him just how... graceful they were on their feet.

However, as they made their way past a room that was used as a spare room – which he learnt after someone accidentally botched a potion in Snape’s room – the twins suddenly tugged on his arms.

Blinking a few times in worry and confusion, Harry looked towards them, “Is... something wrong? Did I miss your stop?” He asked, unsure of why they stopped him.

“Oh, Harry.” Hestia tittered out, raising a  well-manicured hand to her lips.

“Silly boy.” Flora finished for her sister, tittering lightly as well, “We want to go in that room. We want to... reward you for allowing us this night.” She said, licking her lips as she lowered her voice to this seductive whisper.

Unable to form a coherent sentence, Harry blushed a pretty pink color as these... raunchy thoughts raced through his mind, unable to say anything, Harry merely nodded his head, before following the twins into the room.

As he enters the room after the twins, Harry suddenly felt a small chill run down his spine, and he didn’t know why.

As he heard the massive door close, along with a lock clicking in place, he quickly turned around and saw that Hestia was at the door, having a rather coy smile on her face, “Something wrong?” She said, fluttering her lashes at him.

“I... no?” Harry’s immediate question died down once he saw that look that Hestia was giving him, before she gently sashayed up towards him, before placing a fingernail under his chin, “Be a dear, and close your eyes?” She asked Harry, gently running her fingernail under his chin that tickled him slightly.

Harry squirmed a bit on spot, clearly uncomfortable at closing his eyes in a rather obscure room with two Slytherin’s.

It wasn’t necessarily that he didn’t trust these two, it was more of an ingrained

“We promise we won’t do anything, won’t we, Flora?” Hestia asked her twin, trying to fizzle out Harry’s concerns.

“I... fine.” Harry relented, before closing his eyes, leaving Harry in the dark as he relied on his sense of smell and sense of hearing to locate Hestia and Flora.

“Good.” Flora said from somewhere around him, before he heard something that sounded awfully like a bag being opened up.

There  were a few distinct shuffling sounds, along with what sounded like fabric being dropped to the ground – that last part made him have a healthy flush on his cheeks.

However, he didn’t have to wait that long, as suddenly, he heard both of them say in perfect  synchronization .

“Open your eyes.”

Slowly peeling his eyes open, Harry was left  speechless , and a little afraid – and aroused – at what he saw in front of him.

The twins had shed their beautiful dresses that they wore just moments before, and now, they stood in front of him wearing tight, black leather corsets that hugged their developing figure perfectly, they were also wearing a pair of tight black leather panties, and to top it all off, they were wearing a pair of black leather high heels, that came all the way up to below their knees.

_ ‘They... look like Dominatrix’s... from Dudley’s magazines!’ _ Harry cried out mentally, trying his best to tear his gaze away from them... but... they were just so... beautiful and... domineering, as they looked at him like he was beneath their feet.

It made him shiver, and he wasn’t sure if it was in disgust or arousal.

“Kneel, bitch!” Hestia called out, pointing to the ground where Harry was standing.

“W-what?” He begun, but he was quickly silenced as Flora approached him slowly, before he could question her again, her hand shot out.

**_ SLAP _ **

The resounding slap of Flora’s hand came into contact with Harry’s face echoed across the room, and Harry violently flinched back, a solid red handprint upon his cheek as small tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

“Kneel before your Mistresses.” Flora commanded out sternly, sending Harry a nasty look that just promised more pain.

Without thinking, Harry dropped to his knees, uncaring of the fact he just dropped on stone.

“Good boy.” Hestia praised him, taking a much more different approach to Harry then her sister, “Now, crawl over to us.” She said, pointing her hand downwards near her feet.

Harry did so without question, making his way across the cold stone floor, and uncaring for the fact that his new dress robes were getting ruined in the process, nor did he care that he was approaching a pair of first year girls in such a position.

However, both Hestia and Flora both grinned wildly as they noticed the small tent that he was pitching in his pants.

“Good boy.” Hestia cooed out once more, gently petting Harry’s other cheek, the one that wasn’t struck by her sister.

“Kiss our feet.” Flora said, gently gripping Harry by his hair as she forced him closer to her leather high heels, “Kiss the feet of your betters, and make sure you don’t miss an inch!”

Giving a hesitant, tentative lick to Flora’s heels, Harry yelped in pain as he felt a kick to his ass, looking behind him, he saw that Hestia had a disapproving frown on her beautiful face, “Faster. Give it some enthusiasm!” She commanded, and Harry did so.

Quickly bringing his tongue out, he gave a  quicker , more enthusiastic lick to Flora’s leather shoes, before he did another one, then another one.

He didn’t how or why, but it felt... good.

It felt really good to lick the leather heels of Flora. There was just this... taste about it that left him wanting more.

“Good slave.” Flora spoke out, gently running her hand through his raven locks.

The praise only served him to quicken with what he was doing, giving even more licks with greater pace and fervor, taking in every single taste that his Mistress’ foot gave off.

_ ‘No...’ _ His mind said,  _ ‘They are Goddesses!’ _ He reaffirmed himself, his eyes going out of focus a s the only task on hand was the one that his Goddess have given him, and that was to lick her feet!

Nothing else mattered at the moment.

Not his dignity. Not his pride.  But it was for the praise of his Goddesses, and for more praise!

Just the honor of cleaning their perfect shoes with his unworthy tongue made his... below average cock twitch in his underwear.

After a few minutes of precious foot licking, up above him, and unknown to him, Hestia and Flora were making out with each other, exploring each other’s mouths with their tongue, before they pulled back, a large strand of saliva connecting their faces together before it broke, dribbling onto Harry’s neck, which made him shiver in delight.

Flora suddenly pulled her foot away from Harry, causing him to whine at the loss, however, that was suddenly replaced with glee as Hestia placed her heel into his mouth, before looking down at him, “Suck!”

Instantly, Harry started to lick, suck and worship the piece of heel in his mouth like it was a dick, like he was in a muggle porno.

Up above, the twins were absolutely elated with their little bitch  boy's enthusiasm, “Oh, you really love  sucking, don’t you? You little slut!” Flora spoke out.

“Are you imagining that it’s a big black cock? Is that it? Or does the famous Harry Potter like to suck cock?” Hestia spoke out, becoming a little crueler as she got more turned on with this entire situation.

“No!” Harry quickly said, after spitting out the heel, only for him to resume his activities of worshipping the piece of leather like it was his last moments alive.

“Oh?” Flora tittered out, “So you just like to suck on the high heels of First Year girls?” She added on.

Yet, before she continued, Hestia quickly cut in, “You’re such a nasty little pervert!” She said, laughing  wildly as she shoved her heel in even deeper in Harry’s awaiting throat, “But, you’re going to be our little pervert!”

“Imagine what Professor McGonagall would think if she saw you like this~ What would she do when one of her own lions was being tamed by a snake?” Flora cut in, taunting Harry and humiliating him further.

Harry said nothing, too engrossed with sucking on the perfect heel of his perfect goddesses, his average cock twitching painfully in his pants.

However, he wasn’t after his own pleasure. He was trying his best to give his goddesses the pleasure!

Their pleasure was his pleasure, and that was all that mattered to him!

"Alright, enough!” Hestia called out, before she uncaringly ripped her heel out of Harry’s throat.

Harry whimpered out in pain as he landed on his ass, gently rubbing his throat as he gazed up at his Goddesses, his bottle-green eyes solely fixated onto them as they stood high and mighty above him.

“I think  it's time for the main event, don’t you, Flora?” Hestia said to her sister, not even caring if Harry could hear them speak about it.

It’s not like he would care anymore, by the looks of it, the potion they had been slipping him the entire night was now running its course, and all they needed was to continue pushing it to make it pay off.

Which might be sooner than they expected, a shame really, they wanted to play with him more before he was fully broken, but it seemed as though that wasn’t the case, as his vacant bottle-green eyes locked up them adoringly.

“Indeed, dear sister of mine.” Flora whole heartedly agreed, grinning lightly at was to come next, they had been waiting so long for this~

As they both turned their attention onto him, Flora was the one to speak out, “Peel off our garments, starting with our heels and stockings!”

“Yes, Mistress!” Harry called out, before quickly getting back onto his knees and quickly taking off Flora’s heels, almost looking longingly at it as he placed it down  beside him, then he moved to the other one, and repeated the process of placing it down.

Then came the fun part, gently taking hold of his Goddess’ perfect leg, he gently peeled off her right stocking, the scent of her odor was so strong that it caused Harry to shiver in pleasure, however, he ignored it once again in order to peel off her left stocking.

Now that his Goddess’ feet were out of the light black stocking, he was able to gaze at their bare beauty, with her perfectly pedicured nails – tinted green – he almost was afraid to touch them, in case he did something that he wasn’t supposed to.

However, that was quickly snuffed out when Flora sat down, thanks to her sister pulling a chair out from a desk and allowing her to do so.

Then, both of her perfect feet were thrusted into his face, he went to open his mouth to question what he was supposed to do, however, that was also quickly answered when she shoved both feet into his mouth, “Clean your Mistress’ feet, bitch. I’ve been on them all night!” Flora said with a small click of her fingers.

“While you clean my sister’s toes, you better not neglect me! I want my stockings off too!” Hestia called out, making herself known once again as she pulled a chair right up next to her sister, who thankfully already had her heels taken off.

“Yes, Mistress!” Harry said, although it was really slurred as he still had Flora’s feet in his mouth as he eagerly sucked on her toes.

As he rather clumsily took off both heels, once again noting how his Goddess had her nails painted green as well, Hestia spoke up, “Since we are gracious mistresses, we will help in your task and remove our bras ourselves.”

With that being said, almost in perfect tandem, Hestia and Flora had taken off their black leather bras, and dropped them on top of Harry’s head, almost like they were giving him a gift.

As their budding breasts were freed from their prison of fabric, his eyes were immediately drawn to them.

They had nothing that even resembled breasts, as he had seen Hermione in a state of undress before, but to him, they were still so perfect, and it was his rather selfish desire that they would grow even bigger!

“Look at him, dear sister, he is like a puppy~” Hestia cooed out, bringing her hand out to ruffle his hair, much like an owner would do to a dog.

“I know! He will be the perfect pet for us.” Flora said, nodding her head at her sister's statement.

Harry once again didn’t care one bit. He still had his Goddess’ feet in his unworthy mouth, and they tasted so good~

“Enough.” Flora suddenly called out, taking her feet away from Harry’s mouth as he was left panting, his tongue lolling out as he tried to get one more taste of those feet, “Take your pants off, now!” She commanded.

Feeling a bit of apprehension, he quickly shook that away, before clumsily undoing his best and pulling down his pants and underwear.

“ Hahaha ~” Hestia giggled, pointing at his cock, “Look at it~ It’s so small.”

“I know, dear sister of mine.” Flora said, before bringing her feet towards his rather... painfully average five-inch cock, before lightly fondling his testicles with her saliva coated feet, “Look at him, getting erect from a  footjob from a  First Year girl.” She added on, before gently squeezing her feet together, lightly squishing his balls in the process.

However, that only made Harry spurt an embarrassing amount of runny liquid form the tip.

“Oh my~” Hestia sang out, noticing the embarrassing ejaculation, “Did our little pervert get his first orgasm by my own sister’s feet?” She teased out, “I think he did~”

Flora tittered slightly, before gazing at her sister, “Should we show him what a real cock is like?” She asked.

That simple question made Harry blink in confusion. What did they mean?

“I think we should, dear sister.” Hestia agreed, before looking down at Harry and giving a small smirk, “Now, remove our panties, Bitch.” She commanded to him.

Harry, or ‘Bitch’, as his mind ingrained to remember that name, slowly reached up towards both girls, hesitating to pull away their remaining undergarments, however, the excitement that was welling up in him forced him to do it.

Pulling down their panties, Bitch gained a shocked expression on his face, as staring back at him, were two massive cocks, each about a foot in length, their hungry eyes staring right back at him as an overwhelming scent of musk entered his senses, making him feel a little woozy.

“They’re... so big...” He muttered out, his eyes widening at the sheer size and girth that those cocks had.

They easily towered over his own!

“Yes, they are Bitch!” Hestia said,  petting him on the head like she was talking to a pet, “You can bet that they are going in your  asspussy tonight~”

“B-but-”

“Ah, don’t worry. They will fit. With a little throat lube, it can be an easy fit!” Hestia said, clasping her hands together as she leaned forward in her seat, “Are you ready?” She asked, blowing a puff of air into his ear that made him shiver.

Bringing his gaze towards the ground, Harry meekly nodded his head, gulping lightly as he did so.

“Good little Bitch!” Flora praised out, before taking a small, thinking pose, then, she gave a rather... pleased smile as she thought of something, “You know what? From now on that is your name!” She declared with a small snap of her fingers, “You will only be called your former name in public but in private and people we pimp you out to, your name is Bitch. Is that understood Bitch?” Flora said, squeezing his balls ever so tighter with her feet.

“Yes, ma’am!” Harry squeaked out, trying his best to ignore the pain in his balls to reply to the question.

“Not ma’am, bitch!” Flora said, squeezing around his balls once again, causing another yelp to be let loose, “You are to always call us Mistress or Goddess! Is that clear?”

“Y-yes, Goddess! I will obey!” Bitch replied shakily.

Nodding her head at that, Flora released the hold on his balls, “Good boy, Bitch.” She said with a small nod, before she gestured towards her massive bitch-breaker of a shaft, “Now, it’s time to worship at the altar of your Goddesses!”

Bitch shakily crawled towards the massive cocks looming above him, dribbling a large amount of precum as they twitched in the cool air. It was almost like they were eagerly awaiting his mouth to warm them up!

Gently placing a kiss upon Flora’s length, he perked up slightly when he heard her moan in pleasure.

Taking that as a sign to continue what he was doing, he continued to pepper the length of his new Goddess with many kisses, doing his best to coat every single inch with a kiss.

However, his worshipping was cut short when he was forced to close his eye – lest they be poked out – when Hestia’s length poked him just below the eye, quickly looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw that she looked mighty displeased, “Bitch, don’t neglect mine.”

That was all she said, as she looked down at him with an expectant gaze. Briefly pondering for a few moments, Bitch then started to use his hand to gently wrap around her massive, girthy shaft as he gave a rather clumsy  handjob on it, and he shivered each time that he heard that sloppy noise as his hand was slowly, but surely coated in a layer of precum that left the room smelling incredibly musky.

“Good bitch, now, place some kisses on your new reason to live.” Hestia commanded, throwing her head back as she moaned in absolute pleasure.

Taking his attention away from Flora’s shaft, he decided that the best course of action would be to swap would he was doing so that Flora didn’t get disappointed.

Nodding slightly to himself, he started to gently stroke Flora’s shaft, while placing kiss after kiss onto Hestia’s mighty shaft, inhaling the strong, powerful musk that left him woozy at every opportunity he had.

It was just too good to pass up, it was like he was becoming addicted to it!

“Good Bitch.” Flora said, nodding happily as he saw him learning what he needed to do to pleasure them, “Hestia, I believe it is time. We are lubed up enough.” She said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Right.” Hestia merely said, before gently placing her hands upon the Bitch’s head before pushing him away, causing him to tumble back slightly as he looked up at them, confused as to what was happening.

“It’s time you pleasure us properly, Bitch.” Flora said, taking her position behind Harry, “Get into position! Hands and knees, ass up!” She stated.

Bitch yelped when he felt Flora’s hand smack on his ass, quickly moving himself so he was in the position, he held his ass up high in the air – despite how embarrassing it was to know that he was presenting himself – and he looked straight ahead, as he saw Hestia’s member slowly making its way closer to his face.

“Now, be ready, as we aren’t going to go slow~” Hestia giggled out, before placing her cockhead right on the Bitch’s lips.

For his part, he seemed to almost welcome the taste of the precum soaked member into his mouth, as he eagerly opened up.

Taking that invitation, Hestia forced her length down into Bitch’s awaiting mouth, resting the tip of her cock just at the back of his throat, threatening to make him gag, but it was not the time for that... yet.

Seeing her sister take entry, Flora soon followed behind, placing the tip of her cockhead against his tight, virgin rosebud.

“I hope you are read, because, here... it... comes!” She yelled out, pushing her cock into his tight virgin hole  immediately , not caring to go in slow and steady.

“Mmmm!” His muffled yells didn’t do much, apart from giving Hestia the greatest surge of pleasure that she had felt in a long time.

“Ready, dear sister?” She sang out, waiting expectantly for her sister to give the go ahead.

“That I am, let’s give this Bitch a real, hard dicking that he will never forget!”

With that being said, the twins proceeded to fuck the Bitch’s throat, or ‘mouthpussy’ as they called it, for a solid chunk of time, with Hestia making sure that her cock was nice and covered in Harry’s throat slime. 

Harry had certainly lost track of time as he felt the monster shafts basically rip his whole body into two!

He swore that after this ended, his throat and ass would be forever reshaped to their massive cocks!

However, with ease the twins picked him up – whilst they were still thrusting into him! - and carried him to a couch that was in the corner of the room, and bent him over, “Time for your new life to begin, Bitch!” Hestia said, spitting onto his face that forced his eye closed, “You will love our pureblood cocks!”

“Oh, sister! He is even tighter than our gardener back home!” Flora moaned out, closing her eyes as she felt the Bitch’s rectal walls squeeze down onto her cock, like it was trying to milk her dry! Grunting once, she quickly added on, “You were so right, in picking Potter to be our bitch!” She moaned out, before slapping down on the Bitch’s ass cheeks as they rippled slightly from the impact, “That’s it, take my cock like the slut you are!”

“Of course, sister!” Hestia said, almost sounding offended, that was, if she wasn’t experiencing the tightest throat that she had ever experienced, “I always pick the right ones! Except, I think this one is worth keeping, forever!” She said, before removing her cock from the Bitch’s mouth for the first time in a while, where massive globs of saliva fell helplessly to the ground, pooling around on the stone floor.

“Oh, Merlin!” Harry squealed out, taking deep, shaky breaths as he could breathe untainted air for the first time, and instantly had a massive disliking to it, “Goddesses! My  asspussy feels so full!”

“Good, Bitch, but that’s not the fullest it will be.” Hestia gently said, ruffling his hair once more and chucking a cheeky wink in there as well, before looking towards her sister, “Make some room, will you? I think it’s time for the ‘Twin Special’.” She said, snickering in delight at the thought of doing this to the Harry Potter, who was now their freshly broken in bitch.

Flora merely nodded her head, positioning herself so that her cock was in the lowest point of the Bitch’s ass.

Seeing the slight opening, Hestia went behind Flora, her cock swaying like a pendulum, fully capable of  hypnotizing anyone. Without warning, Hestia slammed her cock into the already stretched rosebud of their new Bitch, which made it stretch out to obscene lengths.

Now, with two massive cocks in his ass, Bitch gave a high pitch cry of ecstasy as his pathetic cock spurted out yet another runny cum shot that was instantly overpowered by his throat slime.

“Oh, Bitch~” Hestia moaned out, feeling the sheer tightness around her length that felt oh so good, before she started to slowly thrust in and out, making sure to go the exact opposite as her sister that was also lodged in his ass, “I love this  asspussy ! I have never experienced anything tighter!” She moaned out.

“Do you love your Goddesses?” Flora asked, seeing as how her sister was currently  unavailable .

“YES! I love you both more than life itself!” Harry squealed out, his face getting pushed deeply into the cushions of the couch.

“Then pledge yourself to us! Pledge to be our slave till you die!” Flora stated forcefully, making sure to thrust as deeply as possible into the Bitch!

“I, Bitch,  pledge myself to my perfect Goddesses for the rest of my life!”

As soon as Harry – Bitch – said that, a bright glow surrounding all three of them threatened to bleach the room white, however, as soon as it appeared, it then disappeared.

However, Flora spotted something that was wrapped around the Bitch’s neck, and it made her titter like she was a madwoman.

Bitch was now wearing a collar, one that had a pretty little ‘B’ etched onto it, and below that, in cursive writing, ‘Property of Hestia and Flora Carrow’

“I knew this would be a great Christmas.” Flora muttered out, however, before she could say anything else, she was quickly interrupted by a shriek of pleasure coming from her sister.

“Oh, Morgana! Sister, I’m going to cum!” Hestia yelled out, her thrusting getting shorter and wilder as she was rapidly approaching her absolute limit.

“Me too~ Let us come together!” She stated, feeling her own orgasm rapidly approaching.

Taking a quick look at the Bitch, Flora was unable to hold back a snort as she took a good look at his face.

His eyes were almost crossed into the back of his head, but she could clearly see small hearts forming in his pupils, his tongue was lolling out of his mouth uselessly, rubbing along the leather couch cushion, and he had the wildest smile on his face

“Say I’m a cumdump for First Year  futa cock Bitch!” Flora said, before leaning down to whisper into his ear, “Otherwise, there would be no cum for you.” 

That was all Bitch needed to hear before she was screeching like a banshee, “I’m a cumdump for First Year futa cock!” Bitch screamed out, shivering as he felt an intense swelling in his rectal tract.

Smiling down at him, Flora looked towards her sister, “Let us welcome him to his new life.”

As soon as Flora gave that simple statement, they both squeezed the Bitch’s sides, bringing him as deeply as they could on their cock, before they both let out  simultanious sighs of great relief as they felt themselves  explode , and since the cum had no way to escape his ass, it started to swell up in his gut, almost making it so he looked pregnant.

However, he was unable to hold in long, as his mouth opened, a large quantity of cum spewed out onto the cushions below, with his cheeks being smeared directly into the regurgitated cum, his eyes closed as he went limp, all spent for energy.

Yet, the twins were still lodged in his ass, almost like they were stuck, but really, they were just enjoying their time  together .

Together in their new bitch for life.


End file.
